This invention relates generally to spray nozzles of the adjustable type for controlled variation of the spray pattern characteristics of a discharged stream of water or the like. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved adjustable or multiple pattern spray nozzle particularly of the type for lawn and garden use, wherein the improved spray nozzle is adjustable quickly and easily and in a single motion to any one of several different spray pattern settings.
Adjustable pattern spray nozzles are widely known particularly for use in a lawn and garden environment to provide a discharged water stream which can be varied in flow rate and spray pattern geometry. Such spray nozzles are typically mounted at the discharge end of a conventional garden hose or the like. Alternately, adjustable pattern spray nozzles are frequently incorporated into or adapted for mounting onto the discharge end of a so-called trigger valve or trigger nozzle or the like which in turn receives a supply of water under pressure, for example, from a garden hose. The adjustable spray nozzle normally includes an externally accessible adjustment mechanism for varying the geometry of a nozzle outlet to control the spray pattern characteristics of a discharged water stream in accordance with the requirements of a particular task. For example, in some instances, a relatively gentle and relatively low-pressure shower or spray may be desired for irrigating delicate vegetation or for supplying irrigation water to a soil region without significant soil erosion. In other instances, a more forceful jetlike stream may be desired, for example, for rinsing or sweeping hard surfaces, such as patios and sidewalks, or for use in washing motor vehicles and the like.
In one common form, adjustable pattern spray nozzles have included a barrel-like nozzle body adapted for in-line connection with the discharge end of a garden hose or the like, wherein the downstream end of the nozzle body includes a contoured nozzle outlet of a truncated conical or other desired shape. An internal stem is mounted within the nozzle body in a manner permitting relative longitudinal displacement between the stem and the nozzle outlet to alter the open flow path geometry and thereby alter the spray pattern of a discharged water stream. Well known adjustment mechanisms for obtaining this relative stem displacement include, for example, outer adjustment sleeves rotatable about the nozzle body and spring-loaded trigger devices incorporated into pistol-type mechanisms. While adjustable spray nozzles of this general type advantageously permit substantially continuous spray pattern variation ranging between a relatively coarse mist and a narrow jet stream spray, these spray nozzles have generally been incapable of providing specialized spray pattern geometries required for some watering applications.
Alternative adjustable pattern spray nozzles have been developed to include a plurality of discrete nozzle outlets for providing different water spray pattern having selected geometric characteristics not otherwise available in continuously adjustable nozzles of the above-described type. In one typical form, such alternative adjustable spray nozzles have included a rotatable turret having a circular array of differently geometried nozzle outlets, wherein a selected one of these nozzle outlets can be rotated to an operational position at the downstream end of a water flow path to control the spray pattern geometry of a discharged water stream. The various nozzle outlets, however, occupy only small portions of the turret surface area thereby placing undesired size restrictions upon the spray pattern configurations, particularly such as low force fan or shower sprays. In addition, disassembly of the turret for occasional cleaning of small nozzle outlet openings of the type required to obtain a low force shower spray or the like can be a difficult procedure. Other multiple pattern spray nozzle designs have been proposed with multiple nozzle outlets disposed in concentric array, wherein two or more externally accessible adjustment rings are rotatable individually or in groups to select the nozzle outlet or outlets from which water is discharged. However, the requirement for multiple adjustment rings unduly complicates selection of a desired spray pattern geometry.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for an improved adjustable or multiple pattern spray nozzle having a plurality of nozzle outlets for providing different spray pattern geometries to a discharged water stream, wherein some of these nozzle outlets are distributed over substantially the entire discharge surface area of the spray nozzle, and wherein spray pattern selection is obtained quickly and easily by movement of a single adjustment mechanism. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.